Room 101
by Cyricist001
Summary: Whatever the future brings...


Room 101

I own nothing

"_If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face—for ever"_

George Orwell, 1984

* * *

><p>Garrus watched the news with a bored expression on his face. He spend the last year on a assignment on Earth and was relieved he is back home again. He smiled when he saw his daughter play with some educational game on the ground, she was still too young to go to school but the earlier they start the better.<p>

"Dinner is ready" said Liara as she came from the kitchen and took their daughter before giving Garrus a big kiss.

"Its so good that you are back, I missed you" said the asari.

The turian Spectre followed her into the kitchen "And I missed you, I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you but you know how Earth is like."

She nodded as they took their seats around the table "So how did your mission go? Any problems, or is it confidential like usual? Its a bit strange to hear that Palavan and Earth finally signed a peace treaty...the war lasted for so long."

Garrus agreed, the war really lasted far too long...too many humans and turians lost their lives since the Relay 314 incident.

"If the Hegemony didn't attack them we would still be at each other throats" said Garrus somberly "the humans were deliberately staling so the war would continue, I can guaranty you the batarians will be fighting humans for the next hundred years at least...believe me the politicians on Khar'shan will regret getting into this mess."

And that was a understatement...he was the first turian who set foot on humanities home world and it was not a pretty picture. The rich one percent or rather the corporations managed to pollute both water and air making the life of the average person short and miserable. Drones were everywhere, as were surveillance equipment and propaganda.

"The level of control Ingsoc has over humanity is terrifying, the batarians can only dream about such things...the Thought Police makes sure of it. In the Hegemony a slave collar is all that prevents the people from rebelling against the government...humans cant even think about rebelling since the very concept of rebellion is unthinkable."

Liara gasped in shock "That is horrible!"

Garrus chuckled "Can you believe that before the peace treaty was signed everyone was hostile too me, after the signing people acted like the Hierarchy was their long term ally, one even said that humans were always at war with the Hegemony, even when I corrected him he continued to believe that...like the last hundred years never really happened at all."

His mood quickly turned somber "I'm afraid of them..." he finally confessed.

That surprised Liara but she quickly brushed it off as a joke "You? Garrus, you took on hundreds of krogan and worse alone, why would humans frighten you so much? They are biologically inferior to every other species in the galaxy except the batarians probably...there is no real reason to fear them."

Garrus sighed "One of the conditions for the peace treaty was that we hand over Shepard to them, including all other of his terrorists from the so called disputed areas..."

His wife sat there in silence "Shepard?...you mean that human who was assisting the Hierarchy against Ingsoc?"

Garrus nodded "In exchange for medigel and peace we had to hand over the people who were our allies for decades and make sure that the Hegemony cant get supplies from Citadel Space...we accepted."

Liara nervously shifted in her seat, the idea of betraying people who were helping them didn't sit well with her "So I take it he was executed?"

Garrus shook his head "I though so too until a few days ago...I saw him siting in a restaurant, smiling as he watched at the television screen..."

The asari didn't understand "So what?...he was released? Isn't that a good thing?" mused the asari, after all bad things she heard about humanity she though the worst about them, but this proved that there is hope for the young species...there were few governments who would pardon a person with a history of terrorism like Shepard had.

"When we stormed their base I though that capturing them alive was better than simply slaughtering people that helped our cause, sure I expected they would execute some people like Shepard but the rest would be sentenced to a prison sentence before being released...now...I think It would have been more merciful if we killed them...the Party doesn't simply eliminate you...they break you, the worst a krogan can do is murder you."

His mate didn't like what she glimpsed from the human civilization "Lets stop here, I don't want to hear anymore."

He nodded, having finished his meal he excused himself from the table and walked back into the other room, where the news was still on.

As he sat there watching the screen he felt his daughter pull on his leg.

"What is it?" he asked softly as he leaned down.

She showed him the math equations she was working on and one square was left unanswered.

"Need help?" smiled the turian as he reached out and touched the screen...

2+2=_

„That is easy" smiled Garrus as his talon touched down on the hologram.

„Its five."

END

* * *

><p>AN:

There are too many stories where humans are good (or rather too good) for my taste so this one shot is for those that wish a break from the same.

Also I don't understand why batarians would enslave humans and asari woman to sexually abuse them (a often used cliche too make us hate the batarians even more than normal, abusing poor defenseless asari maidens before they are rescued by courageous human sociopaths...sorry soldiers)...why would they even be attracted to them? Don't care what the wiki says about interracial appeal of asari, if they had mandibles or insect like eyes no human would want them. Sure there could be a few hard core oddballs who would but most of them would probably prefer something that actually looks like their own species...you don't see many stories where Shepard (humans in general) falls in love with hanar, elcor or even batarian females do you?


End file.
